


Le pire frère ?

by Garance



Series: MarvelShot [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: ''Je t'avais promis que nous reverrions la lumière du soleil.''





	Le pire frère ?

Le pire frère ?

  
Thor ouvrit les yeux. Son corps était anormalement douloureux, à cause de l'étoile de Nidavelir. Il s'était écroulé après quelques minutes de radiations intenses, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Ceci étant le fait qu'il était maintenant en sécurité dans un endroit ensoleillé, loin du froid de l'espace et de Thanos. Rien que de repenser au titan fou lui faisait mal, Loki était mort pour le protéger, mais il ne reviendrait plus cette fois. Thor sentit des larmes naître dans ses yeux, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être encore plus faible, alors qu'il voulait pleurer son frère. Il détestait sa faiblesse, elle avait fait tant de mal : sa mère et son père étaient morts, il avait dû laisser Asgard et sa sœur mourir, Brunnhilde était portée disparue, et maintenant il n'avait ni peuple, ni frère. Il était seul. Juste lui et sa mélancolie. Lui et son inutile capacité à guérir. Lui et la mort.

  
Thor frappa le sol avec son poing alors qu'il s'agenouillait. Il était seul avec les fantômes de ses échecs sur la conscience. Il cria à s'en déchirer la voix, ses paupières brûlaient alors qu'il contenait ses larmes. Il frappait à n'en plus pouvoir, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva lentement la tête alors que son frère lui souriait. Impossible était le seul mot qui lui venait en tête à juste titre.

  
''Loki...'' Thor murmura, ses larmes commençant enfin à couler sur ses joues, son frère l'entourant dans ses bras

''Je t'avais promis que nous reverrions la lumière du soleil.''

''Loki... Tu es le pire des frères...'' Thor sourit

  
Quand Thor ouvrit les yeux, il était sur Nidavelir, une nouvelle arme pour lui, et deux nouveaux compagnons de combat. Il allait revoir le soleil.

  
''Où est-ce qu'on va ?'' Lapin lui demanda

''Sur Midgard, mon Lapin.'' Thor activa le Bifrost, il allait se venger de Thanos

  
Fin


End file.
